


Dirty Dancing

by angelboygabriel



Category: Band of Brothers RPF, Supernatural RPF
Genre: Bachelor AU, M/M, Pole Dancing, Rick's friends are the best, Topping from the Bottom, power bottom!Rick, strip clubs
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-11
Updated: 2017-07-11
Packaged: 2018-11-30 21:45:44
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,584
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11472309
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/angelboygabriel/pseuds/angelboygabriel
Summary: It's Rick Gomez's birthday, and his friends decide to take him out to the best strip club in town. While they probably originally intended to watch the show, pretty soon Rick became the show.





	Dirty Dancing

**Author's Note:**

> The Band of Brothers fandom side is lacking in some things, and RPF is one of them. I'll be going to hell after this so enjoy.

It was Rick’s birthday, and apparently his friends thought it was appropriate to celebrate at the hottest strip club around and rent it out for just them, which is how he found himself with the mostly drunk Richard Speight, Ron Livingston, James Madio, Damian Lewis, Kirk Acevedo, and Scott Grimes.

*

“Get up there!” Rich shouted and Scott hollered from beside him, helping shove Rick towards the stage. The pole dancers were laughing and and beckoning Rick up, who shrugged and hopped on stage. All the boys whooped and cheered and Rick shrugged, the girls scurrying off to watch.

“Move that ass, Gomez! It don't matter if you don’t know how, we just wanna see!” Kirk added and Rick smirked. He put his hands on hips and gave a little shake. The crew wolf whistled and Rick tossed his head back, confidence growing. He slid his fingers through his belt loops and slowly circled his hips.

“Want me to take it off?” Rick purred as he loosened his tie. The boys pretty much screamed and he yanked it off with gusto, tossing it down to Damian. He shrugged his suit jacket off too and threw it behind him as he walked over to a pole, considering it.

“I'm not really sure how to do this.” Rick muttered but James pegged his wallet at Rick’s head.

“You're doing it, keep going!” He chuckled and noises of agreement sounded.

They were in for one hell of a surprise. Rick popped open his top four buttons and wrapped his legs around the pole, sliding down into a squat and his audience screamed. He slowly stood up, keeping himself flush against pole, and Kirk ran up to the edge of the stage below the pole, waving a 20 dollar bill.

“Can I get some sugar?” He snickered and Rick smiled at the roar of approvement. He'd seen a stripper do this move for Rich earlier, so Rick threw caution to the wind and got down on his knees to crawl over to Kirk. The angle worked so Rick was (finally) taller than Kirk, and he sat back on his legs grinning coyly and grabbing the hand Kirk was holding the money with. He pressed it to his navel and then down to the hem of his pants, humming with Kirk’s intake of breath. He lead the other’s fingers just behind the belt so the money was sticking out. Scott wolf whistled and Rick got an idea.

Rick shot a wink at Kirk and slid to the side a little more, still on his knees. “Anyone else wanna make a donation? I'll even let you touch.”

That got everyone’s attention, and pretty soon Rich, Damian, Scott, and James were crowding him.

“Sure this is okay?” James asked, another twenty already venturing towards what looked like his belt again. Rick grinned and nodded.

“We’re here for fun, right? What's better than gettin’ felt up by a bunch of hot guys.” he laughed and that was all the invitation the others needed. Eight hands started skimming his body, running up his thigh and chest, carding through his hair, and _fuck_ -

“Christ, Speight!” Rick groaned as Rich literally started to rub him through his pants. Damian and Scott gave him a heavy look as he tossed back his head blew out a rush of air as Rich’s hand movement slowed like molasses and James massages at his hipbones. Everyone whipped around as Ron called out from where he was sprawled out in his chair.

“Hey, sluts! I got money for a real show, so wrap it up!” he hollered and everyone snickered. The four dispersed back to their seats and Ron waved a fifty, beckoning at Rick. “Give Rich a lapdance.” he demanded and Rick raised an eyebrow. The club whooped and whistled and Rick rolled his shoulders. Like hell he was backing down.

Rich looked like he was trying to melt back into his couch and Rick hopped off the stage and stood, messy looking as he trained his eyes on Rich’s hair. Rick’s hair was messy, his dress shirt was dangling off him, and the slight looseness of his pants did absolutely nothing to hide the hard on he was sporting. He snatched the bill from Ron and stuck it in his belt with the rest of the money as he sashayed over to Rich, swinging a leg over his lap and perching, smiling innocently down at him.

“I don't really know how to do this so you'll have to bear with me.” Rick mumbled thoughtfully and Rich rolled his his eyes as Rick moved side to side. It didn't supply the reaction he wanted, so he rocked his hips until he could feel Rich’s growing erection below his. He set a steady rhythm and Rich almost whined at the friction. He could feel their friend’s eyes on them, and he attempted to calm his heartbeat.

“I thought you said you didn't know how to do this,” Rich rasped as Rick ground down harder in his lap. Rick laughed and and hunched over him, breathing in his ear.

“I fuckin’ lied.” Rick whispered and Rich groaned as he swung his leg back over Rich and stood up. Rich’s face became something stormy, and he lurched up after him, grabbing his arm and dragging him to the back.

“Bye, boys!” Rick tittered in a pitched voice that sounded weirdly similar to Hillary Duff. Rich hauled him into the backstage area, where the… private shows happened, into a vacant room (“Whore rooms, you know,” Ron said,) and slammed the door shut.

“You fucking-” Rich started before he shoved Rick against the wall and tore the rest of his shirt off, yanking the money out of his belt and flinging it to the side, manhandling a grip around the belt as he wedged a knee between Rick’s legs and pulled his waist towards him. Rick’s hands found his hair and suddenly their teeth were clicking with the force of the kiss Rick was bestowing upon him. Rich's show of dominance faltered as Rick licked into his mouth and grabbed his ass as he pushed back, making Rich stumble against the loveseat that was in the room and land on his back as Rick got on his lap again.

“I'm gonna fuck you, Rich,” Rick growled, undoing his belt before he grabbed for Rich’s, “I’m gonna fuck you so good, Richard Speight.” He kicked off his pants and hauled Rich’s off, pulling his boxers down with a groan as his cock was revealed to the outside air. Rich’s mind got fried somewhere around “fuck,” so he just oogled the masterpiece that was Rick Gomez and arched off the seat with a shout as Rick wrapped a hand around his hard on.

“However, you're gonna be the one in me. But let me be goddamn clear I’m the one in control here.” he hissed and Rich nodded wordlessly.

“I don't have lube, we haven't prepped, Jesus shit stop jacking me off-” Rich babbled and Rick stopped dead in his tracks, letting go of him and wrapping his legs around Rich’s thighs. He spat in his hand and slicked up Rich’s cock, making him writhe.

“We don't need prep tonight, I let Rob and Matt fuck me while you went out to lunch with Jensen and Scott.” he said in the most seriously wrecked voice ever, and Richard will swear until the day he dies that he did not scream Rick’s name at the top of his lungs when he braced his arms against the wall and sank down on his cock.

“Fuck fuck fuck _fuck Rick fuck_.” Rich snarled as he latched his hands around Rick’s waist. The two of them stilled as Rick’s face twisted up while he adjusted to Rich’s size.

“God, you're always so big.” Rick moaned and Rich fought off the urge to flip them over and fuck him stupid. But there wasn't enough room. Rick shimmied his hips and they both moaned again, the two of them steeling themselves as Rick slowly raised himself up and slid back down. They had barely gotten into it and their chests were already messy with Rick’s precome, and Rick gradually began to pick up his pace. Every time Rick sank back down was just a little bit harder, and Rich’s hands dug into his sides. Rich could tell when he nailed Rick’s prostate, because his head fell back and his back arched, his thighs tensing around Rich’s legs.

Rich’s leg actually spasmed with the concentration it took not to come right there, Rick’s filthy moans a sinful harmony to his ears. He started grinding hard and incessant, tearing more gasps from Rich as he fucked himself forwards with purpose. It took eight more deep passes before Rick’s whole body seemed to lock up, coming hard as Rich bottomed out one last time in him. His mouth dropped open and Rich tossed his head to the side as Rick’s whole body gave an involuntary clench and warmth dropped down Rich’s stomach. He was coming inside Rick a minute later, a blissful look crossing Rick’s features after Rich wound down from the aftershocks. He stood up off Rich’s lap with a wince and glanced at the fucked-out Speight.

“Madio’s the designated driver, right?” Rick rasped and Rich nodded dumbly.

“He can clean the jizz that you've got all over you from his car himself.” Rich huffed and Rick just shook his head.

“Oh, and happy birthday.”


End file.
